crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
General Zod
General Zod was one of the last living Kryptonians alive. A cold and ruthless killer, despite him saving Krypton, he was never a hero but rather a monster. Biography Origins Dru-Zod had always loved monsters, and so with his scientist parents, he travelled to the most remote areas of Krypton to study the wildlife and learn h ow to colonize. Destined to be a scientist as well, Zod was told never to cry and was barely ever hugged or even seemingly cared for by his demonstrative parents. However, after Kryptonian wildlife and fauna attacked them, Zod heard for the first time his father praying to God and for the first time his parents holding him in care. It was at that moment that Zod realized that his father did love him. However, in order to save himself, Zod killed his father. For years, Zod became a person of the jungle, surviving in the wild until a distress beacon activated years ago brought Jor-El and Zor-El to his side. Quickly becoming best friends with Jor-El, Zod entered the Kryptonian Military. Although often alienated, Zod quickly rose through the ranks of the military. As a Commander of the Kryptonian Military, Zod held a high rank and was expected to follow orders from Colonel Ekar. Zod, however, could not care less, especially when Ekar deposed the Science Council. After Ekar ordered Jor-El be executed, Zod joined his friend and set about to stop the mad general from destroying Krypton. Zod managed to kill Ekar and save the planet from it's doom, soon after deciding to revolutionize Krypton without insurrection with Jor-El. Zod's slaying of Ekar gathered him the position of Colonel, allowing him to choose Faora and Non as his lieutenants. When Doomsday attacked Krypton, it was Colonel Zod who led the attack against the beast's seemingly unstoppable rampage. Managing to defeat it, and control it, Zod sent it to the Phantom Zone, growing to love the beast. Despite the thousands of Kryptonians killed in the attack, Zod's efforts were not rewarded by a promotion. Seeing, however, how the attack made the Kryptonians respect the ways of the past better than before, Zod decided that only a similar event could save his people and allow them to focus on more pressing matters. Despite his great friendship with Jor-El, Zod realized that he had to make the Kryptonian people more aware of the truth and make the military relevent again. Using Zor-El's genetic experiments, Zod stole a Char hybrid and unleashed it on Krypton, getting tens of thousands of Kryptonians killed and self-proclaiming himself as the planet's leading general. During this time, General Zod went out of his way to spare Jor-El from seditionist camps, but despite this, the mad General's crimes kept growing. In the end, General Zod was betrayed by Jor-El, his best friend, who exposed Zod's plan, for to him, it only served as a distraction, with Krypton's end being near. Being sent by his best friend to the Phantom Zone, Zod promised to be a monster to the House of El. Using devices in the Phantom Zone to communicate with Krypton, Zod vowed to Kara Zor-El that he would unleash Doomsday on the Last Knight of Krypton. During his time in the Phantom Zone, Zod realized that on Earth several years had passed and Jor-El's son, Kal-El, was living there. Revenge brewing in his mind, Zod even got a chance to witness Kal-El when Xa-Du managed to bring the Last Son of Krypton into the Phantom Zone. Only when Warworld was shuttled to the Phantom Zone did Zod decide to escape, taking control of the space station from Mongul. Arrival In the Earth year of 2013, General Zod sent Doomsday through the Phantom Zone portals to weaken the interdimensional walls. He then managed to escape the Phantom Zone and arrived in the Sahara desert, spreading chaos from the moment of his arrival. Almost immediately afterwards he was attacked by the Justice League of America, and though he managed to best the A.R.G.U.S. agents, he was restrained by Wonder Woman and Superman, whom he recognized as Kal-El. Zod was then allowed sanctuary in the Fortress of Solitude until a better housing was available. Managing to manipulate Superman, Zod ended up freeing Faora from the Phantom Zone using the Fortress' schematics. With Faora, Zod trapped Superman and Wonder Woman whilst preparing to create a machine to unleash Warworld unto the Earth. However, due to a nuclear explosion cuased by Superman and Wonder Woman, Zod and Faora were shuttled back into the Phantom Zone instead of bringing anything out. Powers General Zod has the same powers as Superman. He's all that Superman isn't: clever, cruel, and power-hungry. As a former general of Krypton's army, Zod is seasoned in hand-to-hand fighting, has leadership, and has a tactical mind. H'El's Krypton On an alternate pocket Krypton found in the same universe as Prime Earth, this Krypton's existence threatened to overide that of the original's. In this Krypton, Zod became Colonel Ekar's aide and met up with Jor-El, only to be burned to death by H'El. Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Wonder Woman Rogues Gallery